The Trouble with Hiccups
by akaGinny
Summary: Ginny has hiccups one day and Draco doesn’t know how to help except join her! This is a short, kind of fluffy oneshot that I reposted under a different name. DG, it’s short!


The Trouble with Hiccups  
oneshot

Ginny was in a bad mood. _Today won't be a good day_, she decided. Nobody had to ask Ginny if she was mad; they could usually tell from her face. Now, it was red and her cheeks were filled with air, giving her the appearance of a tomato. Why was she mad, you might ask?

Ginny had the hiccups. This may not seem like something to get angry about, but to Ginny, it was a perfectly sane reason. You see, when Ginny gets hiccups, they never go away and come frequently, which means she can't ever say what she wants unless she writes it down. Besides, they're loud, embarrassing, and disgusting.  
She couldn't even get rid of them today! She had already tried to scare the crap out of herself, drank a cup of water upside down, and ate a whole tablespoon of sugar before she was overcome by another hiccup and had to spit it out. Now, she was trying to hold her breath and squeeze them out. She felt her hiccups subside and she relaxed. Hermione came in and Ginny smiled at her and tried to say hi, but out came another hiccup!

"Agh!" was all she managed before another wave overtook her, so she was reduced to kicking things, while Hermione looked on.  
"I see." Hermione said before she left so Ginny couldn't see her laugh.  
_'Humph. And I have Potions today! With 7th years! Why can't I just skip everything?!'_ Ginny, disgruntled and frustrated, hurried down to breakfast. Maybe she would manage to eat something without choking.  
_No such luck_, she decided 15 minutes later. Finally she hiccup/sighed and headed to Potions. Once there, she sat beside her boyfriend of 18 months, Draco Malfoy, and shot him an angry look. Draco, confused, asked what was wrong.  
A hiccup was all she could manage to reply. Draco couldn't help but smile, and when she issued another, he broke out in very loud laughter that only made Ginny angrier.  
"May I ask what is so funny, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said as he glided into the classroom. Draco stopped laughing enough to say, "Nothing, it's just..." he snickered and Ginny glared at him, "never mind." He waved an elegant hand before dissolving into silent chuckles.  
"Have you anything to say, Miss Weasley?" she burned a cherry red and shook her head.  
"Good. Then let's proceed." During the lesson, Ginny managed to keep her hiccups to small gasps that she almost had to swallow to keep quiet. But, while she and Draco were preparing their sleeping potion and Snape was lounging in his chair grading papers, she couldn't help it. Out came a huge gulp of a hiccup that caused Snape and half the class to shoot out of their chairs and curse.  
"Bloody hell, what the devil was that?!" He bellowed, while Draco was trying very hard not to laugh out loud. Ginny burned scarlet and slowly raised her hand, hiccupping as she did so.  
"10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley, for such a distraction." She was about to argue but decided against it.  
"And someone please try to help her." She looked around desperately but everyone was too busy laughing to listen. Draco, however, had sense enough to put a Silencing Charm on her.  
This helped considerably, but the bell soon rang, startling Ginny and restarting her hiccups. 'Honestly, can't this be enough for one day?!' She hurried to Transfiguration, and on her way her hiccups returned so violently that the silencing charm did little. Now she was making tremendous gasping noises. It was so bad, in fact, that Professor Flitwick came running out of his classroom, asking who was drowning.  
By the end of the day, Ginny was exhausted and still upset. She couldn't rid herself of this bothersome problem. She met Draco by the lake, and they sat in silence. And the sound of Ginny's hiccupping, of course. They were fewer now and spaced apart so she could manage to talk in between.  
"I hate **hiccup** hiccups." Draco laughed and pulled her closer.  
"The trouble **hiccup** with hiccups is that **hiccup** they never **hiccup** stop! They could **hiccup** at least be **hiccup** contagious! I felt **hiccup** stupid all **hiccup** day!"  
"Oh, I think it's cute when you hiccup. Especially the really loud ones, where everyone laughs and thinks you're drowning." Ginny blushed and grinned. Draco pulled her even closer until he finally kissed her, hiccups and all. They continued, pulling apart only when a hiccup came from Draco. They looked at each other and laughed, then got up and walked back to the castle.  
"I **hiccup** love you, Draco."  
"I love **hiccup** you too."

A/N gah, sickly fluffy and short, but it was bothering me to write, so I did. and i know it was published under another author name but that was my OLD name, and this is my new one; i removed all my stories to edit them. i tried to put little stars around the bold hiccups, but it wouldn't work, so just imagine them hiccupping.


End file.
